Two Is Better Than One
by ElaineThePain
Summary: Rachel and Finn had a romance that lasted for a while, then they took a rocky path when Rachel cheated with Noah Puckerman, unaware that she was pregnant with Finn's child, now, in the present time, she has to deal with the consequences.


Rachel woke up, crying again. It was the same every morning; her life was a mess ever since she lost Finn.  
She got up and walked right past her treadmill, without even considering her daily routine, and pulled on some random clothes, sighing.  
She hated Saturdays. It was the day that she began feeling truly alone. She got in her old car and drove to Burt and Carole's home, and gently knocked on the door where she was 'welcomed' by the man himself, Finn Hudson.

"Hello, Rachel." He said, unenthusiastically.  
"Hi, Finn." she said, looking at the ground. She couldn't look him in the eyes without feeling guilt.  
"I-I'm just here to give you Libbie, you get her on weekends in summer." She continued, still looking at the ground.  
Finn smiled as he took his 5 month old daughter Libbie into his arms, for a split second Rachel thought she saw Finn smiling at her but it was just her imagination, of course.  
Finn's smile faded as he looked back at Rachel,  
"so um..." he looked at her awkwardly.  
"I-I better go now, I just came to give you our daughter."  
Rachel said, before turning round to get back in her car, prepared to flood into tears like she always does when she sees Finn.

"No, Rachel...would you like to come in, for a drink? Burt and Carole are away to a football game and Kurt is at Dalton..." Finn sighed, obviously trying to be the Good Samaritan to who had been his life.  
Rachel turned back to Finn, finally building up the courage to look at him,  
"If you want me to..." she said, sounding pathetic to herself.  
"I do." He said, warmly, smiling slightly.  
Rachel gave a weak smile as she walked back to Finn's house and walked into the house she hadn't been in in so long.  
she could almost cry at the memories the house brought back. The happy times.  
Not all the times in the house were happy, though, she looked over at the couch where she had told Finn, Burt and Carole that she was pregnant with Libbie.  
And the wall where Finn was so close to smashing her up against, ready to beat her. That was the Finn she had fallen in love with, somehow. This was a new, what some would call 'improved' Finn.

Finn put Libbie in her cot, smiling at her gurgles to him. He turned around to Rachel, desperate to start some non-threatening conversation with her.  
"She looks like you," he eventually got out.  
"Thanks" she simply said, sitting down on the couch, "so why did you want me here?" she asked.  
"I miss you, Rachel. I know I shouldn't...but I do." Finn said, now it was his turn to look to the ground.  
Rachel stood up, and walked over to him, smiling slightly. She turned him round to their sleeping daughter, and a tear rolls down her cheek.  
"You see what we have? I love her, and so do you. Why don't we make her happy by being a proper family, without all this swapping stuff?" she asked, still looking at Libbie.

Finn looked at Rachel and smiled, "I'd like that" he said, before turning her round to him and kissing her softly.  
It could have been what people call the fairytale kiss. But there's always something that ruins it. Something that puts you back to your depression.  
"What is she doing here?" Carole, Finn's mum asked, walking into the room.  
Finn immediately pulled out of their kiss and turned to his mom,  
"mom...I-I thought you were at the football game..." Rachel could see the fear in Finn's eyes.  
" I was, Finn. I forgot my purse and Burt drove me home. Right on time I see." Carole gave Rachel a horrible look.  
"I want you out of my house. Now" she continued, practically dragging Rachel out of the house.

Rachel ran out of the house, crying. She got into her car, and drove, she didn't know where but she had to get away, from everything. Finn, Carole, even baby Libbie brought back the memory of Finn every-time she had just gotten him out of her head. She couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly realized where she was going, but she didn't stop. She continued driving, towards the cliff, tears continued falling from her eyes as she felt her car tip over the edge, into nothing...


End file.
